


Seventeen One Shot Collection

by kurosmainbitch



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurosmainbitch/pseuds/kurosmainbitch
Summary: A fluff collection of our 13 sebongies~
Kudos: 4





	Seventeen One Shot Collection

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I'm going to use the pronoun SHE because that's what I am comfortable with, if you're not you can just change it on your preference. You could also change the character description but I use what I am comfortable with. You probably read a thousand version of what I would write here, but all this one shot is mine. English is not my first language so please bear with me lol. Enjoy ^^

"Oho! I knew it. You'll still be here"

The familiar voice echoed inside the empty practice room. Upon hearing the intruder's foot step nearing to where he is currently sitting to catch his breath, Hoshi perked up and watch the figure walk towards him with a small smile.

"I could say the same thing. Why are you still here?"

He muttered as he pulled her hand to signal her to take the space beside him which she happily obliged to with a soft sigh.

"Needed to finish the design today so I don't have a choice but to file overtime"

She said as she lay her head on his shoulder which he flinch a little and earned a curious glance from the girl. Hoshi knows the she didn't mind but the thought of her smelling his sweat after dancing for hours didn't sound like a bright idea.

"I probably smell so bad right now."

Hoshi tried to explain as she continued looking at him with curiosity, her face being illuminated by the dim light in the middle of the room, and though it is the only source of light he could almost make the small details of the girl sitting in front of him. The way her hair falls perfectly at the end of her spine, her flushed cheeks because probably their office is too cold for her, long lashes being cascaded by the yellow light, her eyes though looking exhausted from staring at the monitor for too long still have a glint of amusement, and her lips, _by god_ , those lips looking so sinful as the corners curved into a small smile.

"I don't mind because I like you"

She muttered before resuming to lay her head on his shoulder. The two of them sat there, backs pressed on one of the wall, silently watching their reflection on the mirror opposite to them, fingers interlaced together. No one said a word nor created a sound or tried to move a muscle to disrupt the peaceful moment, because now it was just them enjoying each other's presence after a whole day of trying to fulfill the demands of their job.

"What are you thinking right now?"

Hoshi is the first one to break the silence. She glanced at him briefly, and though the two are sitting side by side, she's really small compared to his height so the top of her head barely reaches his jawline.

"Whether I should eat dinner once I got home or go straight to sleep"

She answered after going back to staring at their reflection. Hoshi shifted position and planted a soft chaste kiss on the top of her head which earned a grin from the girl.

"What about you?"   
"I want to dance"

Even before she could react to his answer, Hoshi is already on his feet, and offered his hand to help her get up.

"Wha-"

She's beyond confused because she thought Hoshi is just going to show one of his new choreography, but here he is, pulling her in the middle of the room, before hurriedly running to his phone, fiddled for it for a while and runned back to her as a familiar music played in the background.

"Oh! It's Shua's and Dokyeom's new song!"

She mused upon recalling the familiar beat of the song. She knew, of course, because it was the song newly added to her playlist. He grinned at her response and took her hand to pull him closer to her.

"Let's dance"

Hoshi said eagerly with those damned smile she could hardly say no. As she tried explain to him that she's a bad dancer, Hoshi ignored her protest and wrapped his arms around her waist after placing her arms on his broad shoulders. Then slowly, he started swaying from left to right.

_Cause love is born_   
_when hearts collide_   
_Every time you touch me_   
_You remind me that I'm still alive_

Exhaustion going down the drain and the stress from her work suddenly didn't matter anymore. Right now all she could think of is the pad of his thumbs drawing small circles on her lower back, his hot breathe against the crook of her neck, her clumsy foot steps trying to match his smooth ones, the stupid grin splitting her cheeks and her heart beating so fast it felt like it is about to burst.

_So promise you'll never change_   
_And I'll always be the same_

Hoshi never changed. He was still the same since the start of their relationship. The same guy who always made sure to swept her off of her feet when given a chance. The same guy who would risk it all just for her. The Hoshi who is hardworking and passionate. He is still the same guy she fell in love with.

The two of them continued swaying from left to right with him taking the lead. He then looked up to meet her eyes and rested his forehead on hers after a moment of silence.

_I could see a thousand years_   
_When I'm lookin' in your eyes_

She giggled softly as she felt her cheeks grow hotter as seconds passes by with his gaze continued to linger on her. Hoshi, though not aware of it, really knows how to make her heart flutter a million times. She just wanted to freeze this moment, not caring about the damned deadlines, nor getting caught by the media, or the upcoming tight schedules of him, or the fact that there will be more days they won't be seeing each other freely; _she would_. But right now being able to freeze the moment or not doesn't really matter, because all she could think of is how stupidly handsome Hoshi is.

_I wanna love you as strong_   
_when we're ninety-two_   
_The same as seventeen_

Hoshi held her hand one last time and let her do a small twirl which earned a giggle from the girl. And as if on cue, once she's facing him again, the music ended. He then leaned down to match her height and planted a soft chaste kiss on her lips that escalated into much more passionate one. It wasn't like those in fairytale where it felt like watching a firework show or feeling as if time slowing down. _It wasn't like that_ , but instead it felt like going home after a long day, changing into one of your comfortable pajamas, your mind is at ease and heart at peace.

"Let's dance to this again when we're 92"

Hoshi whispered after separating from the kiss with a grin. And at the moment, her love for him deepened more than it is.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos and comments pls~


End file.
